Kings and Vagabonds
by Chelonia
Summary: -Universo Alterno.- Aioria y Aioros, Saga y Kanon han sido separados por la negligencia de una institución pública, o por simples intereses familiares. Su objetivo: el reencuentro, y reparar los lazos rotos tanto como sea posible. NO YAOI!


_Pequeñas(os), estoy de vuelta y en son de paz, vuelvo a poner algunas de las malditas lisiadeces que publiqué en mis años mozos._

_Aclaración: esta historia es Universo Alterno, No tiene NADA que ver con ninguno de mis otros fics, y no hay yaoi._

_Gracias por leer._

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.**

1

EL LINYERA

El sol del mediodía le quemaba la frente y se la perlaba de abundante sudor. Su cabello enredado, sucio, opaco y ya algo largo, tenía la apariencia de un alambre de púas enmarañado, al igual que su barba, tan descuidada como su cabello castaño. Venía sujetándose la solapa de su chamarra de mezclilla, sucísima, vieja y con una tiesa mancha de sangre seca, que había sacado hace años de un basurero. Los pantalones, negros y algo holgados, era lo único rescatable de su vestimenta: se lo había regalado hacía dos años un hombre cuyo anciano padre recién había muerto, y no quiso tirar a la basura toda su ropa. Llevaba puestas unas sandalias plásticas de mujer. Era lo único que tenía para evitar que el ardiente sol y las piedras filosas del camino terminaran de lacerar sus cansados pies, ya que sus viejísimos botines militares (también extraídos de la basura) terminaron de romperse por completo hacía algunos meses.

La sed le quemaba la boca y los labios. El lugar donde se encontraba, junto al parapeto de la carretera, era de clima muy árido: la única manera de conseguir agua era regresar a la ciudad y enfrentar el mismo camino nuevamente, o pedir agua a los viajeros, cosa que nunca conseguía por el miedo y el asco que inspiraba su apariencia a la gente.

Un intenso mareo se apoderó de su exhausto cuerpo. No soportaba la sequedad en su boca. Su lengua clamaba por agua. Todas las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a nublarse y reverberar, como si se burlaran de su miserable destino. Se desplomó en la tierra hirviente y perdió todo conocimiento.

…

-…Presenta un cuadro severo de deshidratación y desnutrición. Y no es sólo eso, tiene una muñeca dislocada desde hace meses, y una herida mal cicatrizada.

La luz del exterior comenzó a filtrarse por sus párpados y herirle los ojos. Un objeto le punzaba la parte interior de su codo, y se sentía su cuerpo reposar sobre una superficie blanda como las camas en las que no descansaba desde hacía más de diez años.

-Creo que ya despertó, señor.

Comenzó a ubicar las direcciones desde las que las voces a su alrededor provenían. Eran voces masculinas que definitivamente no conocía. Sintió miedo y desconfianza. Intentó levantarse.

-Tranquilo, hombre, descansa.- oyó que le decían mientras unas manos muy firmes y fuertes detenían su intento de incorporarse.

El vagabundo balbuceó algo ininteligible. Sintió que la parte de la cama sobre la que descansaba su cabeza y espalda se elevaba.

-Calma, estás en el hospital. Tranquilízate. ¿Quieres agua?

El enfermo asintió torpe y desesperadamente, como un niño.

La persona que estaba a su lado era un hombre alto y de muy hermosa apariencia. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy largo, unos grandes ojos azules, boca pequeña y hombros muy anchos y bien formados. En su frente logró ver un lunar rojo, y alcanzó a ver que llevaba puesta una túnica color ocre; todo aquello que no concordaba con su raza caucásica. El rubio tomó una botella de agua fresca, la abrió y la acercó a la boca del enfermo, quien, frenéticamente, la arrebató de sus manos y se bebió todo el contenido como un enajenado. Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando terminó.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó el rubio sonriente.

-Sí…

Le dio otra botella de agua, la cual bebió de la misma manera frenética.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el extraño rubio.

Su nombre. Algo que hacía años nadie le preguntaba. Nadie, nadie quería saberlo nunca.

-Aioros… creo…

-Aioros, estabas desmayado en la carretera, a plena luz del sol. Pudiste morir deshidratado.

A Aioros no le importó en lo más mínimo el estar a punto de morir. Le había ocurrido centenares de veces, y aún no moría, a pesar de que eso era lo mejor que podría pasarle para dejar de sufrir tanto.

-Gracias por recogerme. Pero no tengo nada para pagarte todo esto.

-Nadie te está pidiendo pagar nada. Has vivido y me lo has agradecido, es más que suficiente para mí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital general.

Notó las camas de enfermos que estaban en aquella sala asfixiante. "Entonces me regresaron a la ciudad." Pensó Aioros. Sintió que una amargura se atoraba en su garganta y su pecho. Quiso llorar. Quería largarse de ese infierno en el que sufrió tantos años, aunque ir a otra ciudad implicara seguir vagando, sólo que entre desconocidos.

-Dime, ¿hay algún lugar en el que pueda hallar a tu familia para avisarles que estás aquí?

Esa pregunta le punzó el corazón. Sintió que algo le apretaba el esófago.

-No tengo familia.

El rubio asintió resignado.

-No sé cómo te llamas, - continuó Aioros – pero por favor diles que me dejen ir, yo no tengo nada con qué pagar estas cosas. Si quieres, limpio tu casa o cargo cosas pesadas para pagarte, pero…

-Ya te dije que no quiero que me pagues.- interrumpió el otro. – Si no te exaltas tanto, podrás salir en dos días. Por el momento, descansa y cómete todo lo que te den, te hará bien.

"Comer, ¡claro! ¿Cómo negarme a un poco de comida decente, en lugar de los desperdicios en el basurero, o la comida que ella sacrifica para darme a mí?"

Pasaron dos días en los que devoró todo objeto comestible y bebible que le ponían enfrente. Todo le sabía extremadamente delicioso, pero debía ser por eso de "cuando hay hambre no hay mal pan". El rubio estuvo yendo a verlo a diario, y le explicaba que el yeso y la molestia en su muñeca era el intento de reacomodarle el hueso mal soldado por el descuido.

Lo dieron de alta.

-Hola, Aioros, ya me dijo el doctor que ya estás mejor.- saludó el rubio cargando una bolsa negra de plástico, de las que se usan para la basura.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-¿Esto? Es ropa para ti. La que traías ya casi eran más trapos para el piso que ropa.

Aioros se emocionó. Tomó la bolsa y sacó algunas camisas de algodón con dibujos de propaganda, algo holgadas para él, pero bien. Dos pantalones de mezclilla, una chamarra de lona y una de mezclilla, como la que tenía. Había un par de botas de explorador de un número más grande que el suyo, y un paquete de plástico que contenía cuatro bóxers nuevos, y otro con calcetines. Aioros soltó una lágrima de emoción.

-Discúlpame que no te haya traído ropa nuevecita, en realidad no tenemos demasiado dinero en el templo. Eso lo tomé de las donaciones que hace la gente para los damnificados. La ropa interior sí la compré especialmente para ti, espero que te quede.

Aioros se soltó a llorar como un niño y el rubio se acercó para tranquilizarlo.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo. Yo no sé cómo pagarte esto, no me sé ni tu nombre.

-Me llamo Shaka, y todo lo que quiero es que estés bien. Ahora, fuera de esa cama, y vete a cambiar la ropa, que ya estás moqueando las camisas con tu llanto.

Aioros asintió, y esperó a que la enfermera que estaba cerca le quitara el catéter y la sonda, cosa que le causó profunda pena. Lo levantaron de la cama y la enfermera lo ayudó a bañarse. Cubrió su cuerpo enflaquecido por el hambre y el abandono con la ropa usada que le dio Shaka, y salió del hospital acompañado por él, con el pelo y la barba húmeda.

-¿Tienes hambre, Aioros? – preguntó el budista ya en la calle.

-No…- mintió para evitar que Shaka se pusiera a gastar más dinero en él.

-¿Cómo de que no? Bueno, si no quieres comer, te llevo al templo. Podemos cortarte el pelo y puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

-Shaka… gracias, pero ya no quiero nada de ti. Has hecho demasiado, y yo no tengo forma ni de agradecerte.

-No seas tonto, hombre, ven.

Shaka lo instó a seguirlo, pero en un momento en que el rubio se adelantó y continuó caminando distraído, Aioros se alejó de él y regresó al barrio donde se había "establecido".

Llegó a una vecindad, muy sucia y descuidada, atestada de prendas viejas de ropa tendidas a lo largo de varios mecates, basura en el suelo, y niños flacos y sucios jugando con juguetes muy viejos y pelotas semi desinfladas. No había ni una sola planta ni maceta. El asqueroso baño comunitario estaba abierto de par en par, dejando salir el hedor al que por fortuna o desgracia ya estaba acostumbrado. Llegó a un pequeñísimo departamento, y tocó la puerta, roída por las polillas. Nadie respondió. Tocó entonces el cristal de la destartalada ventana, pero como de nuevo no recibió respuesta, pensó: "Qué tonto, si todavía no sale del trabajo".

-¡Oiga!- oyó una voz a lo lejos que le gritaba.

Aioros se asustó. Era la vieja vecina que siempre lo veía mal cada vez que iba.

-Su puta no está. Largo de aquí, malviviente.

El pobre se retiró de la vecindad, cargando en una mano la bolsa de ropa, y esquivando a la vieja panzona que cubría con sus brazos a dos niños sucios y llenos de moscas. Les había ordenado a ellos y a todos los demás que no se acercaran nunca a Aioros.

Se dirigió al parque en el que dormía a veces. Durante su trayecto, en una calle semidesierta de un vecindario acomodado, se encontró con dos hombres odiosos, a los que siempre evitaba.

-¡Pero mira nomás, quién se acaba de bañar!- dijo uno de ellos, soltando un gargajo y bajando sus carísimos lentes de sol.

-Uy, pero si hasta trae ropa nueva. ¿Quién te la dio, viejo? ¿Tu putita? – dijo otro, de cabello negro y ensortijado.

Aioros apretó el paso y miró fijamente el suelo para no verlos a ellos.

-¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Qué te robaste esta vez?

-Yo no robo…- respondió el castaño con voz lacónica y sin ver al hombre, que salía de la banqueta, fumándose un cigarro de los caros.

El hombre que se quitó los lentes carísimos bajó también a la banqueta y tomó a Aioros por el cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Los dos hombres comenzaron a patearlo salvajemente en el vientre y la espalda hasta dejarlo todo amoratado y con la boca embarrada de sangre.

-Abre la bolsa, Shura.- dijo el hombre de pelo rizado al de los lentes muy caros. Éste se pasó una mano por su pelo, también negro, y observó el contenido de la bolsa negra.

-Aquí sólo hay ropa usada.- dijo el hombre – Hasta para robar eres pendejo. Te hubieras llevado aunque sea ropa de marca, o un pinche reloj bueno.

Shura le aventó a su compañero la bolsa, quien vació todo el contenido sobre un charco de agua puerca en la calle. Los dos se reían como dementes.

-¡Shura! ¡Deathmask! – gritó una mujer castaña desde la puerta blanca de la casa. Sus grandes ojos verdes refulgían de enojo ante la escena que pintaban aquellos dos. Era muy hermosa, y de evidente clase alta: tenía su cabellera ondulada bastante bien cuidada, maquillaje de marca, aretes de oro, vestida de Gucci, bolso Prada y tacones Louis Vouitton. Se acercó al hombre tirado en la calle, pisando sin querer la ropa botada en el suelo.

-Son unos malditos niños malcriados… - les dijo. Se agachó para ver mejor al pobre hombre, sin poder disimular la repulsión que le causaba su imagen.

-¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó con una mueca.

Aioros gimió. Cuando intentó levantarse, la acaudalada joven se apartó unos centímetros, para evitar que la tocara.

-¡Shaina! – le gritó Deathmask, el de pelo rizado. – Te vas a emporcar. Súbete.

Shaina se desdobló y aún molesta se subió al flamante auto deportivo donde la esperaban Shura y Deathmask fumando. El auto avanzó, pitando burlonamente, y Shaina miró de reojo a Aioros por la ventana.


End file.
